How To Save A Life
by Shadow Of Grace
Summary: 'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life.' Highschool AU, now accepting OCs. Beta: PhantomPrussia.
1. Accepting OCs!

**Grace: Hello people of the Hetalia fandom! This'll be my first time writing a Hetalia fanfics, so here's hoping I don't totally fuck something up, but at least it'll be interesting, right? Anyway, this is more or less a re-written version of PhatomPrussia's 'All It Takes Is A Word'. Due to her health and stuff she asked me to work on this thing so that her 'darling' readers wouldn't be totally abandoned. No guarantees that my writing will be nearly as awesome as PhantomPrussia's, but I promise to try. :)**

**Now as anyone who read the summary will know, this is gonna be a 'submit your OCs' type of story, however it will still have the Hetalia characters as a major part in the story. I will be using every submitted OC at some point in this story, however there will be a few main ones that the story will take place around. I'll put in the profile below, and everything needs to be filled out unless marked 'Optional' in parenthesis. **

Name:

Gender:

Apparent age:

Nation:

Hair:

Eyes:

General description:

Personality:

Past problems(Optional):

Clothing tastes(Optional):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Siblings:

Crushes:

Relationships:

Friends:

Sexual orientation:

Pets(Optional)

Song(Optional):

Role:

**Ta-da!~ Anyway, I feel like perhaps I should explain the last two things. For the song, just put in a song that you think may fit your OC, it can help me to keep them in character while writing and is recommended, but completely optional. As for the role there are three main ones to choose from: Bullied, Bully, or Bystander. This will be the part your OC has in this story, and please note that there will be at least one of each amongst the main characters and that they can always change their ways throughout the story. If you would like to choose a role other than the three I listed, please explain it in as much detail as you can so that I'll be able to get it right. Below I'm going to post the profile for my OC to give you guys an example to go by.**

_Name: _Freya Bondevik

_Gender: _Female

_Apparent age: _Sixteen

_Nation: _Svalbard

_Hair: _Platinum blonde, cut in a short, boyish length and curls loosely.

_Eyes: _Midnight blue.

_General description: _Very short, just barely five two, with a slim build. She has a pale complexion and a figure lacking girlish curves – or really curves of any kind.

_Clothing tastes(Optional): _She prefers loose, baggy clothes and wears boots constantly. She is also always clad in a dark blue hoodie several sizes too big for her that is riddled with dirt and grass stains and frayed in several places.

_Siblings: _Older brother (Norway), Half sister (Greenland), Half brother (Iceland), Half brother (Denmark).

_Sexual orientation: _Straight.

**Of course I hardly covered everything here, but quite frankly it's about four am right now and I'm falling asleep at my computer, but I'd like to get this up as quickly as possible so you guys can get your OCs submitted. Also, submit OC profiles in the form of PMs please, I promise I wont bite and I'd like to be able to simply message to back to inform you if your OC will be one of the main characters. Any submissions in the form of reviews will be ignored.**

**The deadline is December 22****nd****, so get those profiles in! :)**


	2. Central Characters

**Grace: Okay, first I'd like to apologize to everyone for this being so fricking late. Over Christmas my Aunt and Uncle showed up unexpectedly, bringing with them my cousins whom I am certain are creatures from the depths of hell. I ended up having to share my room as well as my laptop, which the eldest of the two hell-spawn demons was on perpetually. By the time they finally left – this morning – half of the pages from my first Pandora Hearts manga were torn out and scribbled on, three of my Naruto Shippuden dvds were broken, my Black Butler powers were ripped beyond recognition, my Hidan and Prussia plushies had their heads brutally removed with scissors and a nail file, and grape juice was spilled across my Durarara! pillows and Hetalia sheets. I am a very, very angry Otaku. **

**Now that I've finished complaining to you guys – sorry 'bout that, I just had to vent before I exploded - , here's the bleated list of the central OCs:**

**Krystal Steig, personification of Greenland, written by PhantomPrussia.**

**Brielle 'Bri' Trausch, personification of Luxembourg, written by Rainbow Gumboots.**

**Clement Edelstein-Hedevary, personification of Hamstraudt, written by SteelPorcelainMXIV.**

**Abelle Rivera, personification of the Principality of Andorra, written by Quiet Harmony-chan.**

**Chiamaka Gowon, personification of Mauritius, also written by Quiet Harmony-chan.**

**Brialdur H. Køhler, personification of The Faeroe Islands, written by kemiro-wolf.**

**Alright, I think that's everyone, though frankly it's a bitch to sort through all the PMs and pick just a few of all the submissions for central characters. Please don't be offended if your OC didn't make it into the central characters, it really was hard to narrow it down to so few, and I promise that every submitted OC will appear. **

**Also, I didn't get quite enough characters in the role of Bully (which is understandable, few people seem to like seeing their characters in the role of the villain), so I will still be accepting characters until I get the next chapter out. Unfortunately I can't honestly say when I'll get the next chapter written up, I have several other fanfics that people have been poking me about updating, and frankly they've been waiting for months, so I suppose I have quite a bit of writing to do. School and life in general also seem to fuck with me, so I really can't promise much, but I'll try my best to get it out some time in January. . . hopefully.**

**Anyway, I have a few questions for everyone who submitted an OC to answer, even if your character isn't a central one. It was just so much simpler to do it this way than to PM the questions to all of you guys, but please PM me your answer rather than reviewing it.**

**Where does your OC live? The options are pretty much dorms and somewhere off-campus.**

**Does your OC have a roommate? If so, then who? (Note: A roommate **_**must **_**be chosen if your OC lives in the dorms, and if the urge so strikes you, a few options for possible roommates may be better.)**

**Okay, I think that's it for now. If you guys want your OC to room with another OC, that's fine, but please check with the writer of whoever you want your character to room with, all of them have been nice people, so I'm sure they won't eat you. ;)**


	3. Author's Note

**Grace:**

**Hey everyone.**

**I'd like to start off with an apology for all of my readers. All of you really do mean a lot to me, every single hit on this story makes me smile. The faves and follows never fail to improve my mood, even when I'm having the shittiest of days, and if I could hug every one of you I would. You reviewers, though. . . you guys really are the ones that inspire me to get off my procrastinating and incredibly lazy ass to get some writing done, and every single one literally makes me dance around like a lunatic; my cousins must think I need to be locked up at this point.**

**Unfortunately, life is a bitch – as I'm sure you all know. After dealing with some rather severe bullying problems and more than one hospital visit, I've ended up moving. Now I'm in a different state entirely, and though things are quite a bit easier for me now, I'm still dealing with physical and mental after effects. Now, please note that I am ****NOT ****fishing for sympathy, I haven't a doubt in my mind that I can't even begin to fathom the troubles that other people have. At this point I simply feel obligated to my amazing readers to explain why the hell it's taking me so long to update.**

**Now that I'm finally getting settled properly and on the road to a decent recovery, I'd like to pick up my writing again. After reading through my assorted stories, I was left utterly disgusted by the all-round quality – or lack thereof – of nearly every chapter. Frankly, I'm rather surprised that no one has pointed out the shoddiness of my writing yet. **

**More to the point, I've decided to do a full re-write of every story. Needless to say, this is no small undertaking, especially with the nearly two dozen other fanfics that I haven't quite gotten around to posting. In order to make everything a bit easier for me, I've made an entirely new account. All re-written fics will be uploaded as I get to them, and I promise that each and every story I've published thus far WILL be gotten to eventually, though I can't say quite when. A link for my new account (Pen name Forsaken Paradise) can be found on my profile.**

**Again, I would like to thank each of my readers, favoriters, followers, and reviewers. All of you really have brought a bit of sunshine to my day – ironic given that it's storming at the moment – and I wish I could thank each of you individually, but unfortunately typing isn't very easy for me at the moment. Please do keep an eye out for the new version of this story, and I'll probably post a quick notice on here when I upload the fixed version. At the risk of being repetitive, thank you all for your support of my writing up to this point, and I hope to hear from you guys again. **

**Lots of love,**

**Grace.**


End file.
